Kenangan dan Harapan
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: Sebuah kenangan menyedihkan yang mengantarkan pada penyesalan membuatnya selalu berharap akan kesempatan kedua. Akankah ada jawaban atas harapannya ? NaruHina AU. Oneshot


**Hi readers Welcome in "Kenangan dan Harapan"**

**.**

**Summary : **Sebuah kenangan menyedihkan yang mengantarkan pada penyesalan membuatnya selalu berharap akan kesempatan kedua. Akankah ada jawaban atas harapannya ? NaruHina AU.

**.**

**Disclaimer : All character Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto san**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading minna-san ^o^/**

**.**

**.**

**Kenangan dan Harapan**

**.**

**.**

"Huh kenapa sih masih enak – enaknya lihat foto, aplikasinya eror gini."gerutu seorang Presiden Direktur Hyuuga Corp.

"Presdir apa ada masalah dengan laptopnya?" tanya seorang sekretaris yang masih berdiri disampingnya sambil menyerahkan laporan.

"Biasalah antivirusnya nggak bereaksi, eh... bagaimana laporan minggu ini?"

"Iya ini berkasnya"

"Ya kalau begitu kembalilah ketempatmu".

Selang beberapa waktu setelah memeriksa berkas – berkas perusahaan itu mata lavender sang wanita karir tertuju pada laptopnya, jemari lentiknya sesekali mengkli sana sini untuk mengatasi ke-eror-an laptopnya. "hahh berhasil" batinnya lega kemudian ia lihat lagi foto – foto mulai dari saat mahasiswa sampai saat di SMA.

'Jadi kangen' bola mata lavender tampak gelisah melihat salah satu fotonya saat kelulusan. Nampak jelas seorang bermata lavender berambut biru kelam terurai panjang dan seorang lagi berambut merah jambu tersenyum ceria berpakaian jas kelulusan.

Dan tak jauh dari situ tak sengaja seseorang yang kebetulan berjalan disekitar itu ikut terpotret seorang lelaki berpakaian jas pula berambut oranye sambil tersenyum melambai. 'Naruto' batin Presdir muda tersebut yang kemudian ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu saat pertama kali mengagumi seorang Naruto.

**Flasback**

Hyuuga Hinata seorang murid yang pandai, dia sudah biasa mewakili olimpiade – olimpiade fisika dan matematika, karena ia memiliki IQ diatas rata – rata. Seorang gadis pendiam dan pemalu tetapi tidak jika ada yang menyalahkan jawabannya dalam pelajaran pasti ia pasti dengan kesal membantahnya dan memang jawabannya hanya 0.1% mendapat kesalahan.

Dia pewaris tunggal sah Hyuuga Corp, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya Hanabi namanya. Dan Hanabi adik hinata meninggal di umur 10 tahun tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai orang mabuk. Jadi, singkatnya hanya dialah orang yang pantas mewarisi kekayaan Ayahnya, Hyasi Hyuuga. Dia cantik, manis dan juga pastinya kaya dan pintar.

Saat ini gadis itu menginjak umur 15 tahun dan memulai perjalanan di Senior High School Konoha, dan banyak siswa laki – laki yang ingin menjadi pacarnya dengan tujuan pasti, uangnya. Tetapi mereka pasti pulang dengan tangan hampa, cintanya ditolak dengan halus.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa, mungkin jika kau mau kita jadi teman saja bagaimana?" itulah kalimat yang hampir setiap bulan diucapkan sang Hinata, sang Hyuuga Hairess. Saat umur 16 tahun, ia baru tahu apa itu kagum. Ya ia telah mengagumi seseorang teman dari kelas lain saat ia di kelas XI-PA1 dan laki – laki itu XI-PA5, singkatnya kelas mereka berjauhan lalu apa yang membuat Hinata itu mengaguminya ? Inilah jawabannya...

"Hinata – chan ayo kita lihat futsal, keren lho kali ini kelas kita melawan XI-PA5?" ajak Sakura teman akrabnya yang berambut warna merah jambu.

"Maaf, ya Sakura – chan aku ingin mengerjakan soal – soal ini dulu sebentar lagi kan ada olimpiade dan ini olimpiade terakhirku, kita kan sebentar lagi kelas XII ?" jawab Hinata panjang lebar karena menyangkut belajarnya.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan kan baik, keren – keren lho anak-anak futsal yang main, ayolaah !" ajak Sakura merengek sambil menarik – narik seragam Hinata.

"Maaf Sakura, mungkin kau bisa ajak Ino – chan ?" Hinata menjawabnya tetapi otak dan tangannya masih bertautan mengerjakan soal – soal buku setebal 5cm.

"Ino-chan sudah berangkat dari tadi, dengan Sai pacarnya itu, ayolah !" Sakura tetap menunggu jawaban temannya anggukan yang dia dapat tapi cukuplah.

"Hoorreyy, akhirnya nanti kutunjukkan siswa yang tampan itu loh. Sasuke dia akan menjadi strikernya lho!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Lho bukannya kamu seharusnya mendukung Lee dari kelas kita, kok malah menyemangati Sasuke ?" selidik Hinata kali ini ia memasukkan buku – buku yang dihadapnya tadi ke dalam tas birunya.

"Sudahlah itu kan beda hihihi!" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari menuju lapangan.

Di tempat menonton tepi lapangan, Sakura sesekali meneriakkan Sasuke dan mendapat death glare dari teman – temanya bagaimana tidak mereka berada di tengah – tengah suporter XI-PA1 dan Sakura malah menyemangati striker XI-PA5. Dengan malu Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Hinata masih memikirkan jadwal belajarnya.

Lalu ia mendengar teriakkan Shion menyemangati Lee yang akan menendang ke arah lawan. "Ayoooo Lee-kun hebat cepat tendang" lalu diikuti teriakan teman – teman lainnya.

"!" sedang Sakura terlihat lemas karena Sasuke mungkin kalah lihat saja skornya sudah 3-1 untuk XI-PA1 dan Sasuke juga sudah kelihatan lunglai.

Lalu seperti ada pergantian pemain itulah yang dilihat Hinata kali ini. Tim XI-PA5 penjaga gawangnya sudah kelelahan dan emosinya sudah tak stabil, jadi pemainnya diganti masuklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning secerah matahari, matanya berbinar – binar membiru bersemangat karena baru kali ini ia tampil.

"Yo, Naruto kalau kau bisa menangkap semua jurus tembakan gol ku kutraktir kau nanti siang sepulang sekolah !" teriak Lee bersemangat sedikit menyindir kiper cadangan itu.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu!" jawab Naruto sambil menuju gawang yang harus ia jaga.

Sedang Hinata ia sedikit memerah saat melihat pemuda itu memasuki at first itulah yang ia rasakan. Hinata sampai berdebar saat Naruto menangkap satu per satu bola yang hampir masuk ke gawangnya.

"Hey Sasuke, tunjukkan kemampuanmu jangan hanya repotkan aku dengan bola ini!" teriak Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari keputus asaannya. Lalu dengan sigap Sasuke menerima bola dari tendangan Naruto dan satu per satu gol dicetak, dan banyak gol dari Lee ditangkap Naruto.

Di akhir babak semua suporter XI-PA1 lunglai sedang suporter XIPA-5 sangat bersemangat dan borsorak akan kemenangan tim kelas mereka. Meskipun Naruto hanya kiper cadangan kemampuannya tak boleh diragukan seperti Lee yang kini harus bersiap mengeluarkan uangnya untuk si bocah blonde itu.

Sakura dan Hinata kembali ke kelas mereka sambil berbinar. Sakura memikirkan Sasuke sedang menendang bola disaat – saat terakhir sampai bisa membuat skornya berubah menjadi 5-3 untuk XI-PA5, sedangkan Hinata masih memikirkan Naruto, orang yang membuat hatinya sampai berdebar – debar dan bahkan jantungnya bisa melonjak keluar saking hebatnya debaran itu.

Saat pulang sekolah Lee bermaksud melarikan diri dan tidak bermaksud mentraktir Naruto karena dia murid yang agak err pelit. Dengan terpaksa Naruto mencari ke kelas Lee dan Hinata melihatnya dari kejauhan pangerannya itu.

'Naruto-kun' itulah yang selalu diucapkan hatinya yah nomor dua setelah ucapan 'Kami-sama'. Naruto memang tampan tak sedikit gadis yang mengaguminya tetapi Naruto tak ingin masa remajanya dikekang si pacar menurut Naruto pacar itu menyebalkan, cerewet dan juga pokoknya menyusahkan saja kemana – mana minta diantar, ia tahu itu karena sahabatnya Shikamaru hidup remajanya selalu dengan si pacar Temari.

Waktu Naruto memasuki kelas Lee ia juga dikerumuni siswi XI-PA1 kecuali Hinata dia gadis pemalu jadi ia ahanya melihat Naruto mencari Lee di tempat duduknya sambil melihat banyak gadis yang mengerumuni pangerannya itu. Naruto yang matanya berkeliling sempat menetap Hinata 3 detik sudah cukup untuk melihatnya. Lalu Lee yang diseret gadis – gadis akhirnya diantar ke Naruto dan nasib uang Lee melyang karena Naruto juga hobi makan apalagi jika ramen.

**Tahun ajaran baru dimulai setelah banyak bulan dilalui di kelas XI...**

Sekarang Hinata sudah menginjak kelas XII, tetapi perasaannya pada Naruto masih sama seperti saat pertama kali melihat pemuda itu, sekarang bahkan Hinata sempat ingin menyatakan perasaannya tetapi karena Naruto selalu berada di tempat yang ramai ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya apalagi ia takut jika Naruto menolaknya.

**Saat – saat terakhir di Senior High School Konoha**

Hinata lebih suka memendam perasaan itu meskipun sudah tinggal seminggu lagi di Senior High School Konoha itu, hasil ujian pun telah dibagikan Hinata berada di nomor teratas dengan NEM sempurna, sedang Naruto di urutan 10. Hinata pun ikut senang. Meski hatinya sedang berkecamuk akankah ia sampaikan perasannya pada Naruto ataukah hanya ia simpan sebagai kenangan masa remaja saja ?

Sedangkan Sakura karena ia tak suka memendam perasaannya ia langsung saja menembak Sasuke setelah menerima hasil ujian, dan ia mendapat keuntungan kala itu Sasuke ternyata juga menyukainya.

Hinata perasaannya pernah gundah , dan ingin menyatakannya sayangnya ia tak begitu berani jadi saat terakhir di SHSK terakhir kalinya saat mereka semua bersalaman dan ada pula yang sampai berpelukan dan juga pamit dengan guru – guru mereka, Hinata sempat ingin mengucapkannya tetapi ia masih takut dan gagal ia gagal mengucapkannya.

Bahkan ia tinggal beberapa langkah menuju Naruto, hanya beberapa langkah kala itu Naruto sedang berbincang – bincang dengan teman – temannya. Akan tetapi Hinata takut mungkin kalau ia ditolak nanti malah ditertawakan oleh semua teman – teman Naruto, meskipun Hinata sendiri adalah siswi populer ia juga harus menjaga nama baik itu. Jadi, ia langsung berlari, lari penuh penyesalan. Naruto menegoknya tetapi ia tak akan kira bahwa gadis ia hendak menghampirinya. Hinata pun tak tahu Naruto meneruskan kemana yang jelas ia hanya tahu kalau Naruto ke luar negri kuliahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri pun sama bahkan gadis belia itu pernah berharap jika Naruto dan dengannya bisa se universitas di Suna Univercity. Akan tetapi saat ia baca papan pengumuman siswa yang diterima diinternet tak ada nama yang mengandung kata Uzumaki Naruto.

**Memulai masa Kuliah yang berarti sebuah perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan...**

Kini Hinata telah menyesal kenapa ia tak mendengarkan kata hatinya dulu untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, setidaknya meskipun ia ditolak, Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaannya. '**Perih dan Sakit**' itulah perasaan Hinata.

Dimasa kuliahnya di Suna University, Hinata habiskan dengan belajar meskipun masih banyak lelaki yang menyukai dan mendekatinya tetapi ia hanya jadikan mereka teman, mungkin hati kecil Hinata masih mengharapkan keajaiban dari Tuhan agar kelah si Naruto itu tahu perasaannya. Sampai pengumunan sarjana pun ia masih belum ingin mencintai seseorang.

**6 tahun telah berlalu tetapi hati kecil masih sedikit berharap meski itu hanya sedikit...**

**End Flashback**

Setetes air mata tak ia sadari terjatuh saat lamunannya terbang dimana ia tak mampu menyatakan rasa cintanya itu dan hanya berharap bisakah ia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, bisakah ia kelak cintanya terbalas oleh Naruto.

"Tok Tok" suara pintu seperti ada seseorang ingin masuk menemuinya mungkin ia sekretarisnya.

"Masuk" Hinata menyuruhnya.

"Permisi nona, ada yang ingin bertemu beliau ingin bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corp" sekretarisnya itu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah suruh saja masuk"

"Baik"

Kemudian Hinata menutup aplikasi antivirusnya yang masih rusak dan juga foto – fotonya merapikan rambutnya dan mengusap air matanya.. Dan terdengar suara – suara diluar pintu. Selang beberapa waktu pintu PresDir Hyuuga Corp itu terbuka dan munculah seseorang berpakaian lengkap berjas hitam berdasi biru tua, matanya biru secerah langit nan samudra menuju ke meja Hinata.

**Setelah banyak tahun berharap inikah keajaiban Tuhan ?...**

**Akankah Tuhan benar – benar mengabulkan harapan Hinata ?**

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung teringat masa lalunya 'Naruto-kun' lalu pemuda itu semakin dekat dengan mejanya.

"Silahkan duduk" Hinata mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Terimakasih" pemuda itu menjawab dam kemudian duduk di depannya.

**HENING**

Tak ada yang memulai, karena Hinata masih bingung dalam lamunan masa lalu juga pada masa sekarang 'Naruto, tidak tapi, apakah , keajaiban ?, tidak mungkin kan ? Apakah harapanku terwujud Kami-sama?' batin Hinata terus berkecamuk. Sedangkan pemuda yang baru saja duduk di kursi depan PresDir Hyuuga Corp itu masih terpesona betapa cantiknya wanita dihadapannya itu, rambutnya disangggul rapi berwarna biru, berponi miring agar mengkilat terkena sinar matahari yang jatuh dari celah jendela ruangan itu, berpakaian kemeja berwarna lavender lalu dilapisi jas perempuan berwarna lavender yang lebih tua dari kemejanya jadi lebih gelap jasnya. Setelah ada cicak berckckck pemuda itu langsung tersadar...

"Perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya dari Namikaze Corp".

Hinata hanya tertegun 'Naruto dia bilang namanya, Kami-sama terimakasih' melamun. "Na ru to ?" ucap Hinata terbta – bata pipinya pun memerah gugup.

"Eh i iya namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto bingung, tetapi jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat mendengan alunan suara seorang gadis dihadapannya. Kedua mata mereka tetap saling memandang atas kekaguman.

Hening

Keadaan itu berlangsung beberapa detik sampai Hinata sadar atas tindakan bodohnya.

"Ehm maaf maafkan saya... atas tindakan ini. Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya sudah memeriksa perjanjian- perjanjian tersebut bagaimana apakah piha Namikaze Corp sudah menyetujuinya ?"

"Iya untuk itulah saya datang kemari" sambil tersenyum 'bahagia' pemuda tampan itu menjawab. 'Gadis yang unik, tadi terlihat melamunkan sesuatu sekarang kembali ke pose dinasnya ckckck tapi cantik hehehe eh apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto bodoh ! dasar' batinnya.

Setelah kejadian siangnya di perusahaan, Hinata tetap termenung memandang langit – langit kamarnya menjelang tidur. Kenangan – kenangan mengagumi Naruto saat SMA kebali ke benaknya satu – per satu. Di tempat kediaman Uzumaki pun seorang pemuda bernama Naruto masih tersenyum – senyum mengingat gadis yang baru saja ia temui siang tadi. 'apakah ini namanya jatuh cinta?' pikirnya lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya tidur.

Sejak kerja sama saham sampai kedua perusahaan mereka akrab. Sejak mereka berkenalan kala itu di ruang kerja PresDir Hyuuga Corp, mereka semakin akrab seperti ngeteh bersama dan jalan bersama dengan sesama rekan kerja.

Keduanya semakin akrab kala ... (pertemuan bersama atas keinginan Uzumaki Naruto, setelah meeting bersama PresDir Hyuuga Corp itu)...

"Jadi, anda single ya?"

"Begitulah, mungkin saat ini saya lebih memilih karir dibanding cinta selain itu belum ada yang cocok"

"Padahal wanita jarang sekali lho memikirkan karir sampai seperti itu memangnya apa ada masa lalu yang tak mengenakkan sampai anda bisa bertahan seperti ini?"

"Itu..."

"Maaf aku yang salah seharusnya tak menanyakannya"

"Tak apa memang ada tetapi perlahan mungkin aku bisa melupakannya, mungkin"

"Ia, selain itu anda juga cantik dan pintar pasti banyak yang menyukainya"

"Terima kasih, kalau anda sendiri bagaimana, apa sudah bertunangan atau malah sudah mempunyai keluarga?"

"Belum, aku tak tertalu terburu – buru lagipula sampai saat ini belum ada yang sreg hehe"

"Sruup" Hinata meminum tehnya.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang ngeteh bersama di salah satu restaurant mewah Konoha setelah meeting bersama.

"Uzumaki-san, apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Silahkan saja Hyuuga-san ada apa?"

"Saya memiliki ide dengan perusahaan dan bagaimana kalau perusahaan gabungan kita dibuat cabang perusahaan di negeri Iwa ?"

'Padahal ku kira menanyakan apakah anda tak ingin berkencan denganku dasar dia ini memang senang berpikir, mungkin aku saja yang harus mengatakannya lebih dulu bagaimana ya'. Naruto sedang berpikir dengan melamun, Hinata sedang menjelaskan sana – sini tentang perusahaan cabang itu. (Baiklah akan aku perjelas ini terjadi sudah hampir satu tahun sejak mereka berkenalan dan Naruto sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga PresDis itu.)

"Hei, Uzumaki san bagaimana ko' anda malah melamun ? Hey, Uzumaki !"

"Eh, iya ada apa?"

"Jadi, anda ini tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku ya?"

"Mendengarkan ko' sampai saya melamunkannya"

"Huft, melamunkan apa? Pacarnya ya?" goda Hinata

"Bukan ko' mau tau aja.." Naruto blushing diinterogasi Hinata soal cinta.

Akhirnya...

"Hyuuga san ?"

"Ya Uzumak san ada apa?"

"Ehm.. .. .. apakah anda ada waktu besok Sabtu depan?"

"Hem mungkin tidak.."

"Bagaimana kalau .. kalau.." Naruto memang tidak pernah mengajak gadis kencan malahan gadis – gadis sudah banyak yang antri ingin diajak, jadi ia terbata – bata mengatakannya...

"Anda mengajak saya kencan?" Hinata sudah biasa diajak kencan seperti ini, seperti ajakan PresDir Sabaku Corp bulan lalu yang akhirnya ia tolak karena saat itu ia sedang tidak enak badan (Baca : Saya tidak bisa berkencan dengan orang cuek seperti anda Sabaku No Gaara san, mungkin kencannya malah akan menjadi kegiatan yang membosankan *dijerat pasir Gaara*)

"Ehm bisa dibilang begitu, apa anda mau?"

"Baiklah" Hinata sedang bosan karena ia bekerja terus dan mungkin hati kecilnya lah yang bekerja sekarang ini dan kesempatan menyatakan persaannya.

"Tapi kalau anda saya anda saya kurang akrab bagaimana kalau kita sekarang manggilnya aku kamu

saja Hyuuga san?" tawar Naruto basa – basi (basi basi basi basi bang jangan remehkan aqiu *?*)

"Baiklah, panggil aku Hinata saja bagimana Uzumaki san?" Hinata juga ikut senag akhirnya setelah keakraban bisnis mungkin bisa ke pribadi (?)

"Yap setuju dan panggil saja aku Naruto?" Naruto sangat berbinar mendapat tawaran itu (readers : bilang saja authornya malez nulis saya anda , saya anda )

"Oke"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

**Jam 7 di kediaman Hyuuga Hari Sabtu**

Ting Tong Ting Tong

'Sudah tiba' pikir Hinata.

"Hinata-nee, mau kencan ya? Kok berdandan sampai seperti bidadari begitu?" goda Neji kakak sepupunya yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi (baca kencan).

Hinata hanya menunduk malu mungkin sifatnya itu hanya berubah sedikit.

"Wah ternyata benar, imouto ku yang imut ini sudah jatuh cinta lagi" goda Neji sambil mencubit pipi Hinata saking gemesnya.

"Neji-nii, bilang saja, kau juga akan menjemput Tenten-nee kan hayoo?"

Kini Neji yang agak salting saat Hinata menekankan kata Tenten.

Kemudian Hinata segera menuju pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Neji yang masih termenung menganga disana (?) (diJyuuken neji)

Hinata membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan saat pintu terbuka, telah berdiri disana diteras kediaman Hyuuga, seorang Uzumaki muda yang agak grogi sehingga keringat dinginnya meluncur tes, saking gugupnya di depan wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta (kalau ditulis jatuh hati , mati dong! ya kan ?. dibantai readers ganggu saat-saat romantis saja)

'Naruto-kun' ya hati kecil Hinata masih mengingat saat melihat pertama kali Naruto, saat futsal, saat cinta itu mulai tertanam di tanah dan hendak tumbuh (emang tanaman?). 'Tak mungkin?' batin Hinata membantah hati kecilnya sendiri.

Uzumaki muda itu tampan rupawan bertemu sang Hyuuga cantik jelita. Pasangan yang sangat serasi. Mereka berdua langsung bengong bersama.

'Ya Tuhan apakah aku di surga ? Apakah aku sedang bertemu Dewi bulan ? Cantiknya...?' batin Naruto bergejolak.

*background pink penuh bunga – bunga berjatuhan diiringi lagu Keong racun – Shinta Jojo (?) readers : UappaAA? author : ampun maaf salah, lagu Sempurna-Gita G.*

Hinata memakai gaun berwarna lavender, seperti warna matanya yang mengkilau, rambutnya yang biasanya disanggul semua kini dibiarkan beberapa helai berjatuhan, sedangkan make-up ia hanya memakai lipgloss (?saya tak tau istilah make up), dan bedak juga parfum lavender yang mewangi saja. Yang membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tampak cantik alami.

Sedangkan Maki ia memakai kemeja kuning cerah, kerahnya terbuka tak berdasi, lalu dilengkapi jas hitam senada dengan celana panjang dan sepatunya yang mengkilap.

**Berdetik hati ini menyapa tetapi akankah kita bisa tahu ada apa dengan waktu ?**

Setiap detik jam, setiap detak jantung bergerak, kedua mata saling menyapa, mulut hanya diam, hati saling berbicara...

Di ruang tengah, Neji yang bengong pun tersadar dan langsung menatap jam dinding..

3

.

2

.

1

.

"TIDAKKKKKKK,, Aku Terlambatttttttttttt !" Neji dengan kelebayan-nya langsung berlari menuju mobil 'mitsuoka orochi nude' nya yang berwarna cream berkilauan.

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan kakak sepupunya itu langsung tersadar...

'Eh'

"Hei, Naruto haloo apa arwahmu masih disana ?" Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Naruto yang masih saja tak sadar setelah mendengar gonggongan Neji (dihajar FC Neji, coz Neji sendiri gag ada waktu buat jurus jyuuken)

"eH,, eh,, a... kau cantik sekali Hyuuga san !" Naruto bangkit dari kubur (?)

"Makasih Naruto san kau juga tampan hihi..!" Hinata mengucapkannya malu – malu (?)

**Mungkinkah hati ini akan menemukan pecahan lainnya pada pemuda ini**

"Ayo berangkat!"

Kemudian sampailah mereka di mobil Honda Insight DC milik Naruto yang berwarna merah hati mengkilap.

"Silahkan masuk Hinata..!" kata Naruto sambil membukakan pintu.

**Beberapa menit berlalu sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah restaurant yang sederhana tidak ramai terasa sejuk dan nyaman.**

Setelah menghabiskan makanan penutup Naruto hendak menyatakan perasaannya, jantungnya berdegup berlipat – lipat kali dari biasanya, matanya bersinar tenang memandang lawan bicaranya yang juga sudah selesai makan. "Hinata aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ya ?"

"Aku ... aku" perlahan kedua tangan Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata erat.

'Kami-sama apakah ini...?' Hinata tetap pada pandangannya pada Naruto, rasanya ia ingin meledak akibat jantungnya bekerja lebih lebih dan sangat kencang berdebar.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata ! Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku ?"

Air mata Hinata langsung meleleh, ia menangis kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku aku..." Naruto langsung bingung 'Ada apa ini Kami-sama apa salahku sampai Hinata menangis' Ia mengambil tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata maafkan aku aku tak bermaksu-"

"Tidak Naruto tak bersalah aku hanya... bahagia!"

"Eh.. ? Jadi jawabannya ?"

Hinata mengangguk "Ya", Naruto tersenyum. Mereka berdua bahagia.

Beginilah akhir dari harapan Hinata, harapan untuk memiliki kesempatan bersama orang yang ia kagumi dan menjalani hari – hari bersamanya.

Yang berakhir bahagia dengan kata ajaib "CINTA". ^o^/

**END**

**OMAKE ^o^/**

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berkencan setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka sedang menikmati segernya pagi hari di taman Konoha.

"Ayo duduk disini Hinata-chan !" ajak Naruto menggandeng Hinata untuk duduk dikursi taman menghadap pohon Sakura yang sudah mekar bahkan ada yang terjatuh bunganya.

"Iya.." Hinata hanya mengikutinya saja.

Mereka berduapun duduk, Naruto meletakkan lengan kanannya di pundak Hinata dan Hinata tersenyum saja dengan perlakuan itu.

"Ehm.. Naruto-kun apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Eh.. tentu saja"

"Apa Naruto-kun ingat denganku saat SMA"

"Eh... SMA ya... iya aku ingat sering kali aku melihatmu"

"Lalu..."

"Lalu, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu tetapi aku takut kalau cintaku ditolak kamu kan sangat pintar Hinata-chan, selain itu saat aku ingin berjalan ke arahmu saja kamu langsung berlari"

"Begitu ya... Aku sedih"

"Tapi kamu jangan khawatir saku sangat menyukai bahkan pernah menganggapmu aneh masa' kelasnya kalah kamu malah bersinar terang penuh kemenangan saat futsal"

"Kamu ingat ya, aku sungguh memalukan."

"Eh tidak, aku malah menyukainya kok."

^o^/

**Thank's for reading**


End file.
